


Nectar

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Feminization, Lactation Kink, M/M, Monsters, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Link has grown massive with the babe, and the time approaches.
Relationships: Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware Lynel uses feminizing language when referring to Link's body. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting off this.

Link’s growing massive with the babe, skin stretching unbelievably thin, highlighted with pink and red lines, moving occasionally when she dares kick in her limited space. He’s ready, living in the cavern naked having grown too large for his clothing. He’s naked save for the thin sheen of sweat, never mind the chilly air finding its way inside. His breasts have grown, pale pretty things with ambrosia leaking a faucet from his nipples. He’s forbidden from tasting the nectar. Trying has his Hylian whimpering, feverish skin growing hotter as his breath ghosts over his skin. 

Link threads his fingers through the thick mane and tugs as another contraction grips him. Using his voice is rare, and it emerges raw and scratchy with pain. 

“For the baby,” he rasps, nails digging into his scalp. “It’ll be hungry…” 

He would never deprive her, has never deprived the Hylian. Link's never wanted for anything under his care, spoiled with a bed better than any bed he could buy. He has all the food he could ever desire: fruit fresh and grilled, meat raw and seared. No one dares harm him. He’s taken to decorating the nursery wall with the hooves and horns of those who wander too close. Taking a little won’t harm the babe, could even relieve his Hylian's pain. 

Link's gritting his teeth, gripping his mane tighter. A whine rips from his throat and he’s overwhelmed with a desire to relieve him, to make everything better, for his Hylian. 

Initially, nothing happens. Link tugs on his mane and whines, batting him away weakly, too exhausted and sore for real attempts. Then, he tastes it, rich and creamy, sugary and warm, settling thickly on his tongue and teeth. It is far better than anything he’s ever encountered and he can’t simply cease. 

Flooded with greed, he suckles harder, pulling more nectar forth. Men, real men go feral protecting women swollen with babies, and he understands now as he’s rough, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin. With his complaining forgotten, Link trembles, beautiful noise emerging from his quivering mouth, shrieks, and keening whines. He could draw everyone here with the noise, and the delicious aroma pouring from his pussy. 

Link is pink all over, lips puffy and wide open as the hooves emerge, encased in the amniotic sac. He’s going to be utterly  _ wrecked  _ when she emerges, and he’s already prepared to plunge into the gaping hole and lap up his taste and stuff him  _ big  _ once more. Every draw from his breast has him clenching around her, clenching and then relaxing, forcing her a little further into the world. Finally, he’s pushing on him, rasping as he pulls off Links abused nipple, drool in his beard, dangling from his lip and attached to Links red nipple. 

“Baby,” he rasps. “Leave some for…”

Pain forces him into silence as he bears down, pushing again. He’s ravenous, even with the taste on his tongue, and opens Link wider, diving between them. 

He’s still hungry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shit day and came home to take my anti-depressant and write some indulgent fucking shit.


End file.
